A number of reaction testing devices have been employed in games for amusement and for diagnostic testing of physical acuity, reaction time and dexterity.
NASA has used reaction testing for measurement of “simple” and “disjunctive” responses to light stimuli, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,385, to Low et al., in which a base includes two parallel finger grooves with sensors. The subject observes “ready”, “left” and “right” light indicators and responds by placing a finger in a selected groove where the finger's presence is sensed, a test which provides a raw count of the number of clock cycles required for a given individual to correctly respond to the “left” or “right” light stimulus.
Others have used systems with similar electrical circuits to provide specific kinds of occupational training (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,849 to Casey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,389 to Keller), and dancing (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,341). But none of these devices is readily used in a comprehensive regimen of physical therapy for testing a subject's cognitive ability, reflexes and/or range of motion and mobility.
Neurological and musculoskeletal injury resulting from work related injuries and/or other accidents often affects a person's motor function. Upper extremity impairments after neurological and/or musculoskeletal injury typically include weakness, tone abnormalities, sensory and perceptual difficulties, incoordination, and general motor control difficulties. Objective measures of cognitive ability, mobility and motor function after injury are critical for rehabilitative treatment planning and compensation evaluation. It is also critical to be able to monitor an individual's rehabilitative progress, as well as the effects of drugs/medications on the individual.
A number of theories suggest that movement is the result of complex interactions between the individual, the task and the environment (Bernstein, “The coordination and regulation of movement.” London: Pergamon, 1967; Shumway-Cook et al., “Motor Control: Theory and Practical Applications.” Philadelphia, Pa.: Lipponcott; 2001; Wolf et al., Stoke 32 (7):1635-9, 2001). It is thought that the process includes first perceiving and understanding a particular task or goal-directed movement, developing a motor plan based upon the environment, and generating a motor response in order to complete the task.
A physician, neurologist, physical therapist, trainer, or occupational therapist requires a way to provide a meaningful, objective examination of a subject's capabilities, to determine how the subject's capabilities are changing as therapy progresses, and to determine the changes that medications are having on the subject.